Mi dolor
by Unatazadecafe
Summary: Sakura no entiende que no puede ir a una misión para rescatar a un rehén de un grupo de hombres que no ha visto una mujer en mucho tiempo. Kakashi piensa demostrarle que por más que ella sea fuerte, usualmente un hombre es más fuerte...
1. Capítulo 1

**Mi dolor**

**Capítulo 1**

"¡El hecho de que yo sea una chica no importa en lo más mínimo!"

"Claro que sí importa, Sakura... nosotros tenemos que cuidarte"

"Yo no les estoy pidiendo que me cuiden"

"Pero en esta misión tenemos que tratar de salvar a un rehén de un grupo de asesinos, esos hombres... probablemente no hayan visto una mujer en mucho tiempo, vos estás en clara desventaja"

"Yo soy fuerte, puedo cuidarme sola, no me va a pasar nada"

"Si durante un ataque nosotros salimos vivos, lo peor que pueden hacernos es golpearnos o torturarnos, a vos pueden violarte… pueden violarte… de a muchos"

"¡Nada de eso va a pasar! Yo entrené muy duro durante mucho tiempo para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que eso no pase"

Naruto y Sai estaban cansándose de que la chica no los escuchase. Ambos miraron a Kakashi esperando que éste pudiera resolver el problema que tenían pero su sensei simplemente siguió leyendo su libro como siempre sin prestar demasiada atención. El resto del entrenamiento se llevó con los tres sin dirigirse la palabra entre ellos.

Sakura iba caminando hacia su casa, refunfuñando por lo bajo por todo lo que le habían dicho... si bien ella era aún era virgen sabía perfectamente de los riesgos que corre una ninja mujer. No iba a ser tan torpe de dejarse agarrar por un grupo de hombres. Tsunade le había dejado muy, muy claro durante su entrenamiento con ella que hay que tener cuidado con los hombres. También le había dicho que algún día le iba a explicar con detalle todo lo que un grupo de hombres podría llegar a hacerle, pero nunca lo había hecho.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que su reacción fue lenta al sentir el chakra tan cerca suyo, en especial porque sabía que era un chakra conocido. Kakashi, en un movimiento rápido y medido le había tomado por la muñeca y le había empujado contra la pared haciendo que su cabeza y su espalda se golpeasen contra los ladrillos. Sintió en el frente de su cuello el filo helado de un kunai ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿qué era todo esto?

"Si hacés un solo sonido, después de violarte te mato"

Kakashi había hablando justo en su oído. El calor de la respiración de su sensei en su oreja le había llenado el cuerpo de escalofríos. ¿Se trataría de alguien haciéndose pasar por Kakashi? El chakra hasta donde ella podía discernir parecía pertenecerle a él, pero el dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y el terror que le producía el filo del kunai en su cuello parecían indicarle que no podía ser la misma persona.

De repente sintió un roce en el centro del pecho desde la clavícula hasta la parte baja del estomago. El frío que sintió casi inmediatamente después le aseguró - por más que no pudiese mirar hacia abajo - que su sensei le había cortado la camisa y el corpiño al medio dejando todo su pecho al descubierto. Entre el roce de las telas y el frío, sus pezones se pusieron duros casi enseguida.

Kakashi guardó el kunai con el que le había roto la ropa y empezó a tocarle las tetas de manera terriblemente brusca. Cada vez que él apretaba uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos le dolía bastante pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si gritaba. Pareciendo notar que realmente le dolía él aprovechó para retorcerlos aún más logrando que la chica tuviera que apretar los dientes para no hacer ruido.

Sosteniendo el kunai en el cuello de la chica con la mano estirada hacia arriba él se arrodilló enfrente de ella sobre una sola rodilla, preparado para ponerse de pie si era necesario y acercó su cara a una de sus tetas, empezando a lamerla dando especial atención al pezón que estaba enrojecido por el manoseo. Por un segundo Sakura sintió que a pesar de todo lo malo de la situación, esto se sentía bien, pero no duró mucho. El filo de los dientes de su sensei se marcaron con fuerza en su piel. El proceso se repitió en la otra teta, pero la segunda mordida fue aún peor que la primera porque atacó el pezón que ya estaba adolorido desde antes.

"Au"

No había querido dejar escapar el sonido, era una señal de debilidad y realmente le asustaba pensar en lo que podía llegar a pasar. El dolor que estaba sintiendo no la dejaba medir lo que hacía. El mareo por el golpe inicial en la cabeza todavía no había pasado. De repente su sensei se puso de pie y la tiró con brusquedad al suelo logrando que se golpease de nuevo en la cabeza. Él seguía sosteniendo el kunai en la mano y sin soltarlo se arrodilló encima del cuerpo de la chica poniendo las rodillas a los costados de su cadera. Se agachó hacia adelante, volviendo a hablarle al oído.

"Una lástima, si no hubieses hecho ruido, podías vivir después de que te viole"

Usando su fuerza, Kakashi sostuvo las dos manos de Sakura con la suya en donde tenía el kunai, sin soltarlo en ningún momento. Mientras, se había estirado hacia atrás, poniendo el peso sobre las rodillas y seguía alternando lamidas y mordidas en sus tetas. La mano que quedó libre empezó a usarla para recorrer la entrepierna de la chica. Cuando ésta opuso resistencia cerrando las piernas lo más fuerte que pudo él usó las rodillas para separárselas y dejó caer su peso.

Al caer el peso del adulto sobre su cuerpo Sakura sintió la presión que le producía contra su entrepierna el bulto en los pantalones de su sensei. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de lo tonta que se sentía por estar pensando en que iba a perder su virginidad en medio de un ataque doloroso de alguien que no sabía exactamente si era su sensei o no cuando lo que realmente debía importarle es que esta persona, fuera quien fuese le iba a matar después de terminar de violarla. No podía estarle pasando esto. Las lágrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos y dejó de oponer resistencia.

Al mismo tiempo que ella aflojó los músculos y dejó de sacudirse para poder zafarse entre medio del llanto, también se aflojó la presión en sus manos, se frenaron las mordidas y el peso del hombre se alejó de su cuerpo. Kakashi se puso de pie, guardando el kunai y le ofreció una mano para levantarse.

Solamente le tomó un par de segundos entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo había podido ser taaan torpe? ¡Esa misma tarde le habían dicho que ella era una chica y que por eso no podía ir a esta misión tan importante! ¿Cómo no se le había cruzado que esto podía ser una suerte de demostración de que un hombre podía forzarla a tener sexo con él? Se sentía tonta, humillada, le dolía todo y el mareo parecía no irse. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se puso de pie, rechazando la mano extendida hacia ella.

Dándole la espalda a su sensei empezó a recorrer lo poco de camino que faltaba hasta su casa. Al llegar se sentó en su cama y lloró hasta que los ojos le ardieron. Le costaba horrores admitirlo, pero ahora sabía que tenían razón. Se había sentido tan aterrada… Había cosas que su cuerpo no había entendido del todo… durante momentos totalmente fugaces su cuerpo habían sentido un calor muy fuerte para al segundo siguiente no poder sostenerse del dolor. Cuando sintió en su entrepierna el bulto imposiblemente duro de su sensei no había podido evitar sentirse extraña.

Antes de irse a dormir fue al baño. Al bajarse la ropa interior vio en ella la característica mancha transparente blancuzca de que se había mojado. Frunció el ceño asegurándose que era imposible, que debía ser otra cosa distinta, que no tendría sentido que se haya excitado durante algún momento de todo el ataque… había creído estar al borde de la muerte... for God's sake!

Se acostó y consiguió dormirse bastante fácil, únicamente para volver a despertarse un par de horas después durante una sacudida general en su cuerpo. Estando medio dormida no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido por lo que se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y apoyó sus dedos con fuerza... volvió a sentir las contracciones de un orgasmo confirmándole lo que ella temía... parpadeó un par de veces antes de llevarse la mano a la frente apartando los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre los ojos entre frustrada, preocupada y enojada consigo misma. Los recuerdos de su sueño en donde Kakashi le hacía el amor de manera brusca y fuerte en contra de una pared no querían irse.

-----------------------------

¿Y? ¿Qué les parece mi nuevo fanfic hasta ahora? Jeje, tenía ganas de escribir una historia en la que hubiese una relación tormentosa y sexo brusco y... acá está. ^--^

No está ubicado en ningún punto específico de la historia. Para que Sakura no fuera tan nena lo puse en alguna parte de Shippuuden, pero ustedes elijan antes de qué o después de qué pasó todo esto.

Como saben, me pongo muy, muy feliz si dejan reviews. Realmente sirven mucho.

Subo el próximo capítulo el sábado de la semana que viene. Nos vemos ahí.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Mi dolor**

**Capítulo 2**

El sol brillante de la mañana siguiente la encontró despierta, sentada en su cama. No sabía exactamente a dónde se le habían ido las horas. No podía recordar haber pensado tanto tiempo como para que de repente fuera de mañana. Había pensado tantas, tantas cosas… La mayoría de ellas no parecían tener el más mínimo sentido. Su cuerpo no se ponía de acuerdo con su mente.

Por un lado estaba muy, muy contenta de seguir siendo virgen y que su sensei nunca haya pasado de sus tetas o de tocarla por encima de su calza en la entrepierna... pero algo que podía aceptar ahora, después de horas de pensarlo, es que por alguna razón extraña le interesaba mucho la idea de que su sensei tuviera sexo con ella. Obviamente, toda la parte de la brusquedad con que la había tratado no le gustaba pero sabía que había sido toda una fachada para que ella viera cómo podía ser un hombre que la tratara realmente muy mal.

Otra conclusión a la que había llegado era que… una de dos opciones tenía que ser la correcta. O Kakashi realmente la quería muchísimo y había pasado por todo el problema de hacerla sufrir, de tocarla y rozarse con su cuerpo a medio desvestir para después no poder hacer nada (la tensión en los pantalones de su sensei indicaba que la situación le estaba calentando bastante) para que ella no se metiera en una misión que podía hacer peligrar su integridad física.

La otra opción, algo menos fantasiosa, era que su sensei realmente no quería que ella fuera a la misión para después tener que estarla protegiendo de los secuestradores y poder cumplir las cosas más rápido y lo había logrado de una manera bastante efectiva. Sí… probablemente ésta era la correcta. Kakashi solo se quería ahorrar problemas.

Empezó a vestirse para empezar el día. Tenía entrenamiento temprano y a pesar de realmente no querer ver a su sensei ni en figuritas sabía que tenía que ir. Completamente vestida y con algo de maquillaje para tapar las muy marcadas líneas bajo sus ojos llegó en apenas un rato al campo de entrenamiento. Naruto ya estaba ahí, sentado en el suelo. Cuando ella llegó el chico miró hacia arriba y se puso de pie de un salto.

"¡¡Sakura!! Yo… yo… prometo no comer ramen por un mes si vos prometés no ir a esta misión"

"¿Por un mes?"

*Naruto había esperado un rotundo "no" por lo que la pregunta lo sorprendió* "Sí, por un mes"

"Mirá que un mes va a ser difícil"

"Yo puedo soportarlo, si eso significa que puedo protegerte"

*Evidentemente Naruto ignoraba totalmente las maniobras de su sensei* "Está bien, yo no voy a la misión, vos no comés ramen por un mes"

Nunca había esperado que algo así funcionara y ahora que sabía que no iba a poder comer su comida favorita por un mes se dio cuenta que iba a ser largo, pero Sakura no iba a ir a la misión... iba a estar fuera de peligro... iba a estar bien. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando una gran tranquilidad en la cara que hizo sentir realmente muy feliz a Sakura. Si bien ninguno de sus métodos era el correcto, todo lo que ellos querían era su seguridad. Sakura se sentó en el suelo y recostó su espalda en el pasto. El sol le daba en los ojos por lo que se los tapó con la mano.

Kakashi llegó al campo de entrenamiento invariablemente tarde y se encontró con Naruto arrodillado mirando con adoración a Sakura que estaba totalmente dormida en el suelo. Sai estaba sentado debajo de uno de los árboles más alejados, haciendo caso omiso a la escena.

"Ejem"

Naruto se puso de pie de golpe como un chico chiquito al que lo descubrís robando galletitas de la jarra cuando se le dijo especialmente que no las toque. Durante unos segundos sus mejillas brillaron rojas. Sai se acercó a Naruto con paso lento y la chica siguió durmiendo sin notar nada.

"¡Sensei! Logré convencer a Sakura de que no fuera a la misión"

"¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?"

"Hace un rato nada más, le dije que si no iba yo no iba a comer ramen por un mes, ¡y aceptó! y pienso cumplir mi parte, por supuesto"

"Eso… me alegra mucho" *Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo* "Creo que… vamos a aprovechar que ella está dormida y vamos a salir para la misión en vez de esta tarde en una… media hora, si no tienen problemas"

"Por mi está bien"

"Eh…" *Naruto miró a Sakura* "Sí, por mí también... ¿pero no se irá a molestar?"

"Ya dijo que no va a venir, va a ser mejor si no tiene que vernos partir. Voy a avisarle a Ino que está durmiendo acá para que la lleve a su casa y le explique que ya nos fuimos. Entonces, los veo en media hora en la puerta principal"

----------------------------------

"¿M?"

"Arriba, Sakura, vamos"

"¿Eh? ¿Ino? ¿qué pasa?"

"Kakashi sensei me pidió que te despertase y te llevase a tu casa"

"¿Dónde está él? ¿dónde están los chicos?"

"Salieron hace como una hora para una misión importante"

"Ah…" Sakura miró hacia abajo y se puso de pie

"Se te nota cansada ¿te pasa algo?"

"No, estoy bien… creo que voy a mi casa a seguir durmiendo, lo necesito"

"Ojalá te pongas mejor pronto, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi mamá, tené cuidado"

"Sí, claro, gracias"

------------------------------------------

Un par de días después los 3 varones habían vuelto, trayendo consigo a la persona que los ladrones habían tomado de rehén. La misión había sido exitosa y a excepción de heridas menores nadie estaba lastimado. Sakura había escuchado todo esto de varias personas distintas y quería lo más pronto posible encontrarse con su sensei y sus dos compañeros de equipo para felicitarlos.

No tuvo que buscar mucho. Los tres estaban sentados comiendo teriyaki (en parte para ayudar a Naruto a sobrellevar su mes sin ramen). Apenas ella entró en la tienda su sensei terminó de comer el último bocado, agradeció la comida y salió sin decirle nada. Sakura se sorprendió bastante pero pensó que Kakashi podía estar cansado o molesto por algo.

"¡Están bien!"

"Sí... fue difícil, pero acá estamos, jeh" *Naruto puso su pulgar hacia arriba*

"Espero poder ir a la próxima misión"

"Seguro que sí vas a poder. Ésta era una misión peligrosa para vos por el tipo de enemigos a los que nos íbamos a enfrentar, por lo general no tratamos con este tipo de gente"

"¿Eran realmente tan malos?"

"La mayoría eran ex-convictos... y vos viste cómo son las cárceles. Cuando salen en lo único que piensan es en mujeres y en volver a cometer crímenes"

"Eso es un poco estereotipado"

"Quizás… quizás algunos cuando salen de la cárcel quieren vivir una vida pacífica, pero lo de las mujeres es muy cierto. Que bueno que no hayas ido"

Naruto sonrió y siguió comiendo. Cuando Sakura preguntó a dónde se había dirigido Kakashi ninguno de los dos le supo responder. La chica los saludó y salió de la tienda para tratar de hablar con su sensei. Quería aclarar algunas cosas... ella podría haber entendido de otras maneras... no era necesario que él la atacara así.

Bueno, esa al menos era la razón que su cerebro le daba para querer ir a buscarlo. Parte de su cuerpo sabía que no era del todo cierto y que simplemente quería verlo y estar junto a él aunque sea hablando, pero no iba a aceptarlo, de ninguna manera.

Horas después estaba a punto de darse por vencida, sabiendo que si Kakashi no quería que ella lo encuentre, entonces ella no lo iba a poder encontrar. Su sensei era mucho más habilidoso que otros ninjas superiores en rango a él en la aldea. No importa cuántas vueltas diera y cuántos lugares recorriese, siempre se le iba a escapar.

Pero como bien dicen, la curiosidad es una de esas cosas implacables en los seres humanos y ninja poderoso o no, Kakashi seguía siendo humano. A pocos pasos de ella, cayó su sensei de uno de los techos cercanos flexionando las rodillas en la caída para después pararse completamente derecho. Sakura no supo qué hacer o qué decir. Había repasado la situación mil veces en su cabeza durante todo el día, pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente era totalmente distinto.

"¿Por qué me buscaste tanto?" *El hombre empezó a caminar despacio hacia ella*

"Eh… yo…"

"¿Por qué no le contaste a Naruto o a Sai lo que pasó?"

"Yo… yo…"

La distancia que los separaba se estaba acortando cada segundo más y antes de que la chica pudiera pensar respuestas coherentes para sus preguntas Kakashi ya estaba de pie a su lado a apenas un paso de distancia.

---------------------

_Gracias a todos por leer este segundo capítulo. Como puse antes, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado. _

_Me puse muy contenta de recibir reviews, espero que puedan seguir dejando sus comentarios y pensamientos sobre mi historia. Siempre son bien recibidos._

_¿Se quedaron con las ganas de más perversión? Jeje, quería poner al menos un poco de historia en este capítulo. Prometo que más adelante vuelve la perversión y potenciada varias veces, jeje, esperen y van a ver._

_El sábado que viene subo el capítulo 3. ¿Qué irá a hacer Sakura ahora que se encontró con Kakashi? _


	3. Capítulo 3

**Mi dolor**

**Capítulo 3**

"Uno… a la vez... yo… yo no le conté a Naruto o a Sai lo que me hiciste porque sabía que te iban a odiar"

"No, no lo iban a hacer, porque podían ver por ellos mismos los resultados. Naruto mismo me había dicho el día anterior que el fin justifica los medios y que él iba a poner en juego su mejor táctica para convencerte"

"Pero ellos querían… lo que ellos quieren es… que yo no me lastime, que yo no sufra… si les contase que me lastimaste a propósito seguramente se enojarían"

"Quizás se enojasen por un momento y después recapacitarían. ¿Por qué me estuviste buscando todo el día?"

"Porque… quería decirte… que había muchas otras formas para que yo entienda"

"¿Segura? Mencioname una"

"Bueno… podrían... eh... haberme mostrado registros o estudios con porcentajes de violaciones, no sé"

"Registros, ¿huh?"

"Sí… o podrían haberle pedido a Tsunade que me convenza… ella es una mujer ninja, probablemente la mejor mujer ninja que hay. El punto es… que no necesitabas… hacerme mal"

"No te hice taaaanto mal"

"¡Me viste semi desnuda!"

"¿Te importa más que haya visto tus tetas a que te haya golpeado contra la pared y el suelo y te haya apoyado un kunai en el cuello? Los adolescentes son muy divertidos"

"¡No es así! Los golpes me dolieron mucho, pero soy fuerte... pero yo... yo estaba asustada de que..."

"Entonces todavía sos virgen ¿no? Jeh, lo supuse" *Kakashi esbozó una sonrisa*

"¡No es para reírse!"

"Nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos como para quitarte algo así, de hecho, cuando por fin te diste por vencida ya me estaba por dar por vencido yo"

"¿De verdad?"

"Lo estaba pensando"

"Pero si te dabas por vencido no ibas a probar tu punto"

"No"

"Y me hubieras lastimado sin poder lograr nada"

"Supongo... menos mal que no pasó así, ¿no?"

Se quedaron los dos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Kakashi se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose de la chica. Sakura no había tenido suficiente... el lío de sensaciones que tenía dentro no quería permitir que su sensei se alejara de ella. No quería acercarse a él por las dudas que no pudiese controlar sus hormonas. No sabía exactamente qué decirle. Pero algo tenía que hacer.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿M?" *Kakashi se dio la media vuelta* "¿Por qué hice qué?"

"Ir tan lejos para que yo no fuera a una misión en la que pudiesen violarme"

"Porque sos mi alumna. Por favor, Sakura, no sigas preguntando" *Kakashi se volvió a dar vuelta tratando de seguir caminando, la chica empezó a hablar pero él no disminuyó el paso*

"Nos hemos metido en situaciones muy peligrosas muchas veces… hemos terminado casi muertos o con heridas casi mortales y nunca evitaste que por eso fuéramos a una misión, ¿por qué una violación sería distinto?" *la chica se había quedado donde estaba e iba elevando cada vez más su voz para que él la pudiera seguir escuchando*

"Hay cosas" *Kakashi habló sin darse vuelta haciendo difícil para Sakura entender lo que le decía* "para las que no querés una respuesta"

"¿Por qué no querría una respuesta?"

"Porque a veces no saber cosas hace que uno sea mucho más feliz" *Sakura había empezado a acercarse a él para poder escucharle bien* "Por ejemplo... sabemos perfectamente que de un día a otro puede venir un ejercito de ninjas de otra aldea y hacer un destrozo con Konoha reduciéndola a cenizas... pero si no lo supiéramos, si no tuviésemos idea... no tendríamos miedo de que eso pase y viviríamos nuestra vida mucho más contentos".

"No entiendo el punto de todo esto"

"El punto es… que ya no preguntes más, que hay cosas que vas a ser más feliz no sabiendo"

"No me importa no ser feliz… quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué una posible violación es distinta?"

"¿Segura que querés la respuesta?" *Su sensei se había dado vuelta y el brillo helado de su ojo clavado en ella la hizo retroceder un paso*

"S… Sí"

"Bien… Una violación hubiera sido distinta… porque si yo veía que uno o dos o tres o vaya uno a saber cuántos de esos tipos te violaban, probablemente en vez de salvar al rehén e irnos, hubiera además asesinado a todos los maleantes e incendiado todas sus pertenencias así tuviera que morir yo en el intento"

Sakura se quedó mirándolo. Sabía que lo que había dicho tenía un montón de significados implícitos, ahora que ya lo había escuchado pensó que, solo quizás, se había sobrepasado. ¿A dónde la iba a llevar todo esto? Kakashi le había quedado mirando esperando que dijera algo, ella sintió la presión por lo que trató de formular una respuesta que no diera a entender tan obviamente el desconcierto que tenía dentro.

"Te enojarías tanto… porque… soy tu alumna ¿verdad?" *Sakura puso una falsa sonrisa tratando de sonar natural*

"Por eso te dije, que a veces es mejor no saber. No, no me enojaría de esa manera porque seas mi alumna sino porque después de un tiempo me he dado cuenta que, muy tontamente de mi parte, me enamoré de vos y me gustaría ser el único hombre con el que tengas sexo en toda tu vida"

La chica se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. ¿Por qué nunca escuchaba a su sensei la primera vez? ¿por qué siempre tenía que caer en que le demuestren que estaba equivocada de manera brusca? Ahora ella no sabía qué hacer... su sensei... ¿estaba enamorado de ella?

"Pero… ¿no pensaste que haciendo lo que me hiciste podía traumatizarme y no querer hablarte nunca más? Ni mencionar, dejarte tocar mi cuerpo"

"Sabía que sos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no te pasara eso"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Realmente crees que te lo hubieras tomado bien si te lo decía?"

"No sé… no me gusta cuando me esconden mentiras"

"Bien, no escondo más mentiras… Sakura… hace ya un tiempo me di cuenta que me enamoré de vos, de tu fortaleza… de tu forma de ser y mi cuerpo te tiene muchas ganas, me calentás muchísimo y una de las pocas cosas en las que puedo pensar cuando estoy cerca tuyo es tirarte al suelo y violarte y está mal, muy mal... y lo he pensado mil veces... y hasta he pensado dejar de ser tu sensei para poder dejar de pensar en eso, pero... no sé… supongo que no tengo ganas de dejar de pensar en eso"

Sakura quedó shockeada. Como la primera vez que lo dijo no había sido lo suficientemente chocante, ahora sentía que se le vencían las rodillas y que de un momento a otro se iba a caer al suelo. ¿Y ella? ¿Ella qué era lo que sentía? Se sintió terriblemente perdida cuando parte de su cuerpo le dijo a su cerebro que en parte le gustaría que la tiren al suelo y la violen. Decididamente no estaba pensando claro.

Ella siempre se sentía segura y bien cerca de su sensei, probablemente porque él era un hombre adulto, fuerte, respetado y todas esas cosas le llamaban la atención por su edad... pero de ahí a enamorarse... no, no creía. Su cuerpo adolescente necesitaba que le presten atención para apagar el mar de hormonas, pero no creía que nada de todo eso tuviera algo que ver con amor. Llegó un momento en que todo importó poco.

"Yo… quiero… yo también quiero que vos seas el hombre que toque mi cuerpo"

Kakashi le quedó mirando. Si bien había un brillo en su mirada que le decía que la oración había sido bien recibida la frialdad de su cuerpo en general le demostraba que algo estaba reteniéndolo. Algo no lo dejaba tirársele encima.

"Esa oración… implica que no sentís nada por mí"

"No sé… supongo… que no, pero sí me siento bien estando con vos y sí quiero tener relaciones con vos"

"¿Sabés? Me había prometido a mi mismo que si vos me decías que no te toque o que nunca más te haga algo como lo del otro día, yo me iba a duchar con agua fría todos los días hasta que se me pasara la calentura con vos. Pero... si vos me dabas algún tipo de luz verde yo no la iba a desaprovechar"

Sakura no alcanzó a responder nada porque fue arrastrada en una serie de saltos por los tejados de Konoha. No tenía idea a dónde estaba yendo pero trataba lo mejor posible de seguirle el paso. Se alejaron un poco del centro y en unos saltos más estuvieron en un pequeño departamento. Claro… tenía que ser la casa de su sensei.

Entraron por una de las ventanas que estaba abierta de par en par y que pertenecía al dormitorio. Dieron un par de pasos en la habitación. Las manos de Kakashi tomaron a Sakura con fuerza por los hombros y la acostaron en su cama de un empujón. La chica no opuso excesiva resistencia.

"La violencia del otro día fue exagerada para que vieras lo que podían hacerte, pero ojalá no esperes que te trate con demasiado cuidado y cariño, porque básicamente yo no soy así"

"No... no hay problema"

Dicho esto Kakashi, sentado en el borde de la cama, sostuvo los hombros de Sakura con fuerza clavándola en el colchón sin permitirle moverse y unió sus labios en un beso.

----------------------------------

_Gracias por leer este tercer capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Naruto. Espero que hasta ahora la historia les esté gustando. _

_En mis fanfics suelo tratar de mantener a los personajes dentro de sus verdaderas personalidades, porque así se siente mucho más real… pero en este capítulo creo que Kakashi se me fue totalmente OOC… no sé… capaz que con tanto Icha Icha encima si diría algo de este estilo, pero en general creería que no. _

_Los próximos 3 capítulos de la historia tienen tanta perversión junta que ahora que los releo no puedo creer que los escribí yo. El sábado que viene subo el capítulo 4, espero que sigan leyendo la historia. ^^_

_Para los que les interese saber cuánto dura esta historia, termina en el capítulo 8 así que el sábado que viene vamos a estar en la mitad del fanfic._

_Comentarios y reviews son siempre muy bien recibidos. ¡Gracias a todos los que ya dejaron uno!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Mi dolor**

**Capítulo 4**

Lo que había empezado como un mero roce de los labios se había transformado en apenas segundos en un beso apasionado. Kakashi le daba especial cuidado al labio inferior de Sakura, tomándolo entre los suyos, besándolo, lamiendo apenas la comisura... no paso demasiado tiempo hasta que la lengua de él forzó su entrada en la boca de Sakura. La chica en un primer momento no supo qué hacer... nunca había llegado tan lejos en un beso. Ante el desconcierto se dejó llevar por la situación.

Las manos de su sensei seguían en sus hombros, no dejándola moverse un milímetro. Él tenía manos muy grandes y mucha fuerza, era normal que la hubiera inmovilizado tan fácil. Toda la lengua de Kakashi estaba ahora dentro de la boca de la chica, rozándose con la suya, lamiéndole de a momentos con cuidado los labios para después volver a seguir besándola. No podía contenerse por mucho más.

Separó sus dos bocas por un momento, se sacó el chaleco y se posicionó sobre ella en la cama, entre sus piernas. La chica opuso algo de resistencia, juntando las rodillas lo mejor que pudo pero él las separó y se arrodilló en medio. Al ubicarse de esta manera pudo sentir el olor de la excitación de la chica… Sakura podía no estar enamorada de él, pero sí que quería su cuerpo. Si antes moría de ganas de hacerla suya, ahora era mil veces peor.

Apoyó una de las manos junto a la cara de la chica y empezó a tocar sus tetas por encima de la tela de la remera con la otra. Se separó de ella, arrodillándose derecho en la cama y trajo a la chica en contra suyo. Le sacó la remera de un tirón y pasó a sacarle el corpiño. El ganchito se mostró rebelde pero finalmente cedió ante la presión. La empujó ligeramente y la chica cayó sobre su espalda con el pecho al descubierto. Kakashi se sacó él mismo la polera tirándola en el suelo junto a la cama y retomó la posición anterior.

Su boca recorrió el cuello y los hombros de la chica haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda y tuviera escalofríos. Pero nada preparó a Sakura para el suspiro mezclado con gemido que Kakashi hizo en su oreja. Todo su cuerpo sintió el escalofrío. La boca de su sensei no se detuvo al llegar a la clavícula y siguió bajando hacia sus tetas. Esta vez no hubo mordidas ni pellizcos por lo que la sensación la hacía retorcerse. Se sentía tan bien… la lengua de él recorría una y otra vez sus pezones, jugando, haciendo que se pongan duros y excitándola muchísimo. Podía sentir cómo su propia entrepierna se estaba mojando, podía sentir que realmente lo deseaba.

Cuando por fin se cansó de besar sus tetas, Kakashi apoyó el bulto en sus pantalones sobre la entrepierna de la chica sintiendo el calor de ella y haciéndola sentir el suyo y dejó caer su pecho, empezando a lamer y besar el cuello. A Sakura, el peso del cuerpo de Kakashi le encantaba, que fuera tan hombre, que tuviera la espalda tan ancha. Sakura movió sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de su sensei y empezó a recorrer su espalda, pasar los dedos por su pelo, acariciar su cuello. Tenía tanto calor, sentía sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo pedir a gritos el roce.

Kakashi apoyó apenas las rodillas en la cama y empezó a mover su cadera rozando su entrepierna contra la de ella, creando fricción aún con el pantalón puesto. Sakura podía sentir lo dura que estaba y, si su cuerpo no la engañaba, lo grande que era. La presión contra su clítoris se sentía muy bien, quería que se moviera más rápido, quería que la rozara más, que se sintiera más fuerte.

Hasta ese momento Sakura había empezado a respirar más hondo, pero cuando sintió el roce de la hombría de su sensei, aún dentro de sus pantalones, una y otra vez, marcando un ritmo mientras la besaban en el cuello y le suspiraban en el oído, Sakura ya no pudo resistirse más y empezó a gemir. Kakashi sintió la diferencia en el sonido y empezó a mover más fuerte su cadera. Pero obviamente el pantalón y el slip le molestaban.

No importaba que se hubiera prometido a si mismo tirar la consciencia por la ventana, tenía que medir qué era lo que iba a hacer. Se separó de ella y tomándola del brazo la obligó a bajarse de la cama. Él se puso de pie y apoyando las manos en sus hombros la hizo arrodillarse.

"Sacala"

Sakura miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada llena de lujuria de su sensei. El punto de vista de él era ideal, verla así indefensa a sus pies lo hacía excitar aún más. Si es que eso era posible a esta altura. Sakura no iba a quedarse quieta. Llevó sus manos a los botones del pantalón y los fue desprendiendo uno por uno. Habiendo terminado bajó el pantalón hasta los tobillos. Él se sacó las zapatillas pisando los contrafuertes y se sacó el pantalón.

Frente a Sakura había quedado, separada solamente por la tela del slip, la erección de Kakashi. Y sí que era grande. Le entraron un par de dudas en la cabeza por culpa del tamaño. ¿Le iba a doler mucho? No quería que le doliera tanto... pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta Kakashi se había sacado la última prenda solo, dejando su hombría a la vista.

"Chupala"

Esto era algo que Sakura no se había esperado. En su cabeza iban a tener sexo... de la manera... normal. Sabía que había varias formas y que con la boca era una de las maneras de tener sexo, pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Se arrodilló más derecha y la puso dentro de su boca, empezando a subir y bajar. Notando la falta de idea de la chica, Kakashi le acarició el pelo.

"Usá tu mano para ayudarte… y usá mucho la lengua"

La chica hizo caso y llevó su mano derecha junto a su boca, subiendo y bajando con ambas al mismo tiempo. Separó la boca ligeramente y sin dejar de mover la mano empezó a lamer la punta. El gusto no era del todo agradable pero trató de no pensar en eso. Después de varias lamidas ya no se sentía el gusto y pudo usar su lengua más cómodamente. Recorrió varias veces todo el largo de su sensei y después dibujó círculos sobre la punta sacando los primeros gemidos fuertes de la boca de Kakashi.

Él aprovechó esto y se sentó sobre la cama. Sakura se arrodilló entre medio de sus dos piernas y siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. El pelo se le caía sobre la cara y le molestaba por lo que trataba con su otra mano de sostenerlo atrás. Kakashi usó su mano para sostener todo el pelo de la chica en algo parecido a una cola alta. Sakura siguió lamiendo y tocando a su sensei hasta que la respiración de este se agitó bastante.

Sakura volvió a meter todo el largo en su boca y empezó a subir y bajar tratando de mantener un ritmo. Sintió un tirón en el pelo... Kakashi la tenía agarrada por todo el pelo y estaba usando esto para hacerla bajar y subir con mayor velocidad. No tenía forma de decir que no, estaba subiendo y bajando más rápido que lo que había hecho antes y sabía que sola no podía por lo que se dejó estar y trató de seguir el movimiento para que los tirones en el pelo fueran mínimos.

Kakashi hizo una serie de gemidos muy fuertes para después contener la respiración y arquear la espalda durante el orgasmo, sin salir de la boca de Sakura. La chica sintió el líquido llenar su boca. Era caliente y espeso y casi sin gusto. Su sensei aún la sostenía por el pelo así que no podía soltarse y tuvo que tragarlo. Cuando Kakashi soltó su pelo la chica se separó de él y se sentó en el suelo. Tenía la boca toda chorreada de saliva y acabada y el pelo hecho un total desorden.

Cuando su espalda golpeó el colchón después del empujón que le dio Kakashi, sintió que se podía acostumbrar fácil a que la moviera de manera brusca de un lado para el otro. Haber hecho sexo oral la había calentado muchísimo. Sabía que su entrepierna estaba muy húmeda y que probablemente se notara hasta en su calza. Kakashi se había tomado un segundo para recuperarse y se puso entre las piernas de la chica.

"Ahora… te toca a vos disfrutar"

-----------------------------------------------

_Muajaja, mucha perversión. Y se viene más. ;)_

_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos comentarios y reviews. El sábado de la semana que viene subo el próximo capítulo. _


	5. Capítulo 5

**Mi dolor**

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura no sabía a qué se refería él con lo que acababa de decir pero se dejó hacer. Hasta ahora se había sentido mucho más caliente de lo que se había sentido jamás en su vida. Se notaba que su sensei sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. Por alguna razón el hecho de saber que muy probablemente Kakashi haya estado con varias otras mujeres antes que con ella le hacía doler ligeramente el pecho.

El hombre volvió a arrodillarse entre sus piernas, lamiendo su pecho, su estómago. Al mirar hacia abajo, Sakura podía ver el brillo plateado de su pelo moviéndose sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos sostenían sus piernas separadas apoyándose a la altura de sus rodillas. Sentía que la lengua estaba caliente y que el roce contra su cuerpo la estaba enloqueciendo. Quería tocarse... quería hacer algo para calmar la sensación pero no podía, no con él justo ahí.

Kakashi siguió bajando con su recorrido hasta llegar al borde de la calza de la chica. Con un par de movimientos rápidos le sacó la pollera rosada y la calza negra y las tiró con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación. Probablemente no había razón para hacerlo, pero le daba un aire de rebelde y malo que la enloquecía. Solamente lo separaba la ropa interior de la entrepierna de la chica.

Apoyó las manos a los costados de la cadera de ella y empezó a bajar la prenda con mucho cuidado. Para ayudarlo Sakura levantó ligeramente la cadera haciendo que la parte de atrás se deslice más fácil. Los dedos de Kakashi recorriendo con suavidad el exterior de sus piernas bajando delicadamente su ropa interior hacían que su respiración se agite. La lentitud del acto, comparada con la brusquedad de todo lo demás la dejaba expectante, inquieta, quería que algo pasara ya.

Cuando por fin se deshizo de la prenda, Kakashi se posicionó un poco más atrás en la cama, lamiendo desde el estómago bajando en una línea zigzagueante de lamidas y besos. La primer lamida en la intimidad de la chica hizo que ella arqueara con mucha fuerza la espalda y tratara de ahogar un gemido que salió demasiado fuerte. Cuando la acción se repitió Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar los gemidos porque sabía que estaban haciendo un escándalo.

Lo que estaba sintiendo era similar a descargas de placer cada vez que él pasaba su lengua por su punto más sensible. Ahora se notaba aún más que era todo un experto. A ella le había tomado un buen tiempo al masturbarse siendo más chica, descubrir que la zona más erógena no era en su entrada sino más bien hacia el frente, en el montecito de piel que formaba su clítoris. Él le daba especial cuidado a ese sector pasando la lengua una y otra vez por encima, y formando círculos alrededor.

Sakura creía que no iba a poder soportarlo mucho más y ya la presión en su cuerpo se estaba juntando cuando sintió que Kakashi estaba pasando uno de sus dedos por su entrada. Antes de que pudiera decir nada ya tenía el dedo dentro, moviéndose despacio hacia fuera y hacia adentro. Lo mojada que estaba había permitido que entrara con mucha facilidad y que ya estando dentro pudiera moverse produciendo muchísimo placer en su cuerpo. Las manos de Kakashi eran muy grandes y sus dedos muy largos.

La mano que hasta ese momento había tratado en vano de tapar la boca de Sakura cayó a un costado y se agarró, como ya estaba la otra, con mucha fuerza de la tela de la sábana que tapaba el colchón. Los gemidos se dejaron escuchar con más fuerza y Kakashi reaccionó a esto metiendo otro dedo más. Podía sentir la fricción a los costados cada vez que los dedos de su sensei entraban y salían.

La presión que sentía en todo el cuerpo era demasiada. Trató de decir un par de cosas que salieron de manera incoherente de su boca y sintió con muchísima fuerza su orgasmo mientras Kakashi no dejaba de lamer su cuerpo y meter y sacar sus dedos. Si bien disminuyó ligeramente la velocidad mientras la chica terminaba, no se quedó quieto, haciendo que las contracciones posteriores fueran más fuertes y notorias.

Sakura tenía la respiración agitada y no podía encontrar aire suficiente para decir algo. Kakashi se acostó a su lado, boca arriba y pegó un pequeño tirón en los hombros de la chica para que ella se acomodara a su lado. Ella obedeció enseguida y, aún con el cuerpo caliente y agitado por el orgasmo, puso todo su cuerpo de lado y apoyó la cara y un brazo en el pecho de él, rodeándolo.

---------------------

Si bien Sakura se había quedado dormida casi enseguida, probablemente no acostumbrada a este tipo de sensaciones y tratos, Kakashi se quedó despierto por un rato largo antes de poder dormirse. Había estado a solo milímetros de simplemente meterle su hombría dentro y desvirgarla y terminar con todo y que él fuera quien se quedase con el tesoro más preciado del cuerpo de la chica. Pero no lo había hecho. Algo en su interior se lo había impedido.

¿Realmente el cariño que sentía por Sakura era superior a la lujuria que su cuerpo experimentaba al verla? Entonces esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Supuestamente solo era una relación física ¿no? Ella misma había dicho que no tenía sentimientos por él pero que quería que tuvieran relaciones juntos. Ella había sido invadida por deseos adolescentes mientras que él se había enamorado. Parecía un chiste. La situación... debería haberse dado al revés.

Había varias opciones y ninguna le gustaba del todo, pero algo tenía que hacer. Podía hacer caso omiso a la falta de cariño por parte de ella y seguir con la relación física hasta que el destino le mostrara una solución o una divergente en el camino de su vida. Podía decirle todo lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo momento y esperar a ver qué era lo que opinaba ella. Podía no decir nada y que ella lo buscase y ella se encargara de arreglar la situación. Podía ir al río y tirarse de cabeza dentro… de todas las opciones la última parecía la única que tenía sentido a la hora que era de la madrugada y con el cansancio y la mezcla de emociones que tenía.

No importaba cuántas mujeres haya habido en su vida… ninguna había pasado de ser una relación física. Antes se molestaba cuando una chica se enamoraba de él. Trataba de evitarla y mantenerla lejos. No quería involucrarse o demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Era extraño que ahora fuera al revés. Ahora que podía ver el otro lado de la situación sentía cuánto daño le había hecho a algunas personas… pero a esta altura ya no podía solucionar nada con respecto a eso. Lo hecho, hecho está.

--------------------------

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Jeje, no tengo idea de dónde me salió tanta perversión porque yo no suelo ser así. _

_En un review __vampiritha de la arena__ me dejó que sería una buena idea cambiar las palabras fuertes (del tipo "tetas") por algunas más suaves. Si se fijan en cualquier otra de mis historias, yo normalmente no uso palabras así de fuertes sino que uso sinónimos más "tibios" para que la historia no suene agresiva. En este caso usé a propósito estas palabras para agregar a la idea de la brusquedad y la agresividad, y bla bla de este Kakashi Sensei que se está haciendo el malo. Jeje. Espero que el vocabulario no les moleste y que puedan seguir leyendo la historia porque está pensada así._

_Agradecimientos:_

_A todos los que dejaron reviews: _

_ishtarneko__, __, __SakuraMaya__, __Karina Natsumi__, __carisma266__, __Corsaria__, y __vampiritha de la arena__, __gael1611__, __Chelsea272__, __tsuki-airen__, __DanyPao__ y Jazmine_

_A todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_carisma266__, __chio-miau__, __DanyPao__, __ishtarneko__, __Karina Natsumi__, __, __SakuraMaya__, __tsuki-airen__ y __yomitachan_

_Y a todos los que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_carisma266__, __Chelsea272__, __Corsaria__, __delta2007__, __gael1611__, __Hikki Hatake__, __ishtarneko__, __Lindmie__, __Love and Dead__ y __vampiritha de la arena_

_El sábado de la semana que viene subo el próximo capítulo. ¿Más perversión? Ya se verá. Ojalá puedan gastar un cachito de su tiempo para dejarme un review, saben que me hacen muy feliz._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Mi dolor**

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Sakura se despertó lo primero que sintió fue el perfume de varón que tenía la habitación. Siempre le habían gustado los perfumes de hombre. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró sola en la cama de Kakashi, aún desnuda, tapada a medias por una sábana. De repente se dio cuenta que había en su cuerpo distintos fluidos secos por lo que de repente se sintió sucia y mal. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a su sensei. Él estaba frente al armario buscando ropa limpia, aún desnudo y con el pelo hecho un desorden.

"Buen... día"  
"¿M? Te despertaste. Buen día"  
"Ah… quiero… necesito ducharme"  
"Yo igual, vení"

Tan temprano en la mañana no se había esperado esa, pero ahora no iba a decir que no. Sabía que si su respuesta llegaba a ser negativa iba a ser arrastrada por la fuerza hasta la ducha. Por suerte cuando llegó al baño vio que el lugar de la ducha, al no tener bañera, era más o menos amplio. El hecho de estar desnuda caminando por una casa que no era la suya la ponía nerviosa, eso seguro, pero Kakashi ya la había visto desnuda la noche anterior y ella a él... no había por qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?.

Pero a la luz del día, Kakashi se veía varias veces mejor que lo que ella recordaba de la noche anterior. Con la luz del sol que entraba por el ventiluz del baño los músculos de él se marcaban muchísimo, los músculos de su estómago formando cuadrados, sus pectorales marcados, sus brazos fuertes y por supuesto... su hombría. Sakura no estaba segura de por qué el sexo de su sensei estaba tan despierto, pero parecía estar listo para lo que se viniera. No pudo evitar sonrojarse muy fuerte.

El agua de la ducha salía tibia y se sentía agradable cayendo sobre su cabeza. Kakashi se paró justo frente a ella, haciendo que la mitad del agua cayera sobre él. Desde que había entrado a la ducha Sakura no había dejado de mirar el suelo por lo que su sensei la tomó por el mentón e hizo que sus miradas se encontraran. Él sonrió despacio tratando de calmar los nervios de la chica y ella se sintió ligeramente mejor pero igual de avergonzada.

"¿Se sintió bien anoche?"  
"Eh… sí. Sí, se sintió muy bien"  
"A mi me encantó lo que me hiciste, Sakura"

Su nombre pronunciado por la voz ronca de él sonaba sensual y agradable. Volvió a bajar la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Había dicho que le había encantado lo que ella hizo... ella no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia y no sabía si iba bien o no o qué era lo que debía hacer, por lo que - muy en lo profundo - estaba algo orgullosa de si misma de ser capaz de hacerlo sentir bien.

Kakashi tomó las dos manos de Sakura en las suyas y las acarició despacio, dejando que el agua cayera sobre los brazos de los dos. Sin que la chica pudiera ofrecer mucha resistencia, aprovechó que tenía ambos manos para girar la chica sobre si misma, haciendo que la espalda de ella quedara pegada a su pecho. Al no haberle soltado las manos, Sakura no podía moverse, estaba atrapada en los brazos de su sensei.

Cuando sintió la erección de Kakashi totalmente derecha, dura y fuerte, apoyada completa contra su cola empezó a sentir que no iba a poder salirse de esta sin sexo de por medio. Una de las manos de Kakashi soltó la suya y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Al tocarle las tetas con las manos frías los pezones se pusieron duros y él se dedicó a tocarlos con cuidado, acariciando y manoseándola.

La mano bajó después, arañando despacio su estómago, hasta su entrepierna. Al estar tan recién levantada su intimidad no estaba tan receptiva, pero al sentir los dedos de su sensei recorrerla por completo sintió que empezaba a humedecerse. Además, la presión caliente en su cola se estaba haciendo más marcada. Era imposible que la hombría de su sensei creciera más de lo que ya estaba.

Sakura podía sentir en su espalda todos los músculos marcados de Kakashi, el brazo que sostenía su mano y que no la había soltado en ningún momento evitando que ella se mueva estaba marcado y se notaba que era fuerte. Que él fuera tan hombre la calentaba tanto... no sabía qué hacer consigo misma. Apenas si él la había tocado y ya estaba caliente como la noche anterior y deseando contacto físico. Unos roces más y su boca había empezado a formar gemidos y suspiros.

Al igual que la noche anterior Kakashi metió primero un dedo en su entrada, totalmente húmeda. A diferencia de antes, al cambiar el ángulo la sensación era otra totalmente distinta. La palma de la mano de él se rozaba contra su punto de placer, haciendo que cada movimiento se sintiera el doble de fuerte. Después de mover varias veces hacia adentro y hacia afuera él movió el dedo ligeramente hacia los lados e incorporó otro.

La chica tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a gritar cuando su sensei empezó casi simultáneamente a mover los dos dedos fuera y dentro de ella y a mover su cadera en contra de la suya haciendo que se rozase una y otra vez en contra suyo. La sensación era muy, muy fuerte. Por alguna razón realmente quería que él la penetrase y no solo eso, quería que le diera con mucha, mucha fuerza. Pero por ahora parecía que eso no estaba en los planes.

Cuando Sakura ya creía que no podía resistir más las ganas de terminar con los dedos de su sensei, él agregó un tercero, formando una especie de triángulo. Para poder moverse con comodidad él se tuvo que inclinar ligeramente hacia adelante, dando más ángulo a su brazo y apoyándola aún más. El hecho de sentir los tres dedos de su sensei que apenas si entraban en su cuerpo por delante y la dureza y el calor de su sexo por detrás la superaba totalmente y su mente casi queda en blanco. Disfrutó muchísimo los últimos segundos antes del orgasmo. El placer era tanto que después de unos cuantos segundos cuando él dejó de penetrarla con sus dedos y sostenerla con su otro brazo ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, al vencérsele las piernas.

La chica quedó respirando fuerte en el piso, arrodillada como pudo con el agua cayéndole sobre el pelo y los hombros. Cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró con que Kakashi se estaba masturbando justo encima de ella. Se tiró ligeramente para atrás, pero no se alejó del todo. Desde este ángulo su erección parecía aún más grande.

La excitación en la cara de Kakashi mientras se tocaba mirando a la chica realmente le gustaba mucho a Sakura. Le estaba mostrando un lado débil, un lado humano. Su mano subía y bajaba con velocidad y ella no se había movido. No estaba segura si quedarse quieta o intervenir pero prefirió quedarse donde estaba, él parecía estarlo pasando lo suficientemente bien.

Kakashi trataba de mantener un ritmo constante pero se le notaba en la cara que ya estaba a punto de terminar y que no podía mantenerlo por mucho más tiempo. Movió la mano aún más rápido y terminó con fuerza, manchando el pecho y parte de la cara de Sakura con su acabada. Había suspirado y gemido, todo al mismo tiempo. Había contenido la respiración durante un par de segundos y había tensado su cuerpo durante ese mismo lapso de tiempo.

Sakura sintió el calor de la acabada sobre su piel y cerró los ojos instintivamente, pero todo cayó cerca de su boca y en sus tetas. El agua de la ducha empezó a limpiárselos, pero cuando ella trató de llevar una mano hasta su cara para acelerar el proceso Kakashi la frenó a mitad de camino.

"Quedate un segundo así, por favor"  
"Ah… claro"  
"Gracias por dejarme terminar encima tuyo"  
"Eh… no, no hay… problema"  
"¿Te gustó cómo te toqué?"  
"Eh…" *dèja vù... ¿tanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo?* "Sí, se sintió... muy fuerte"  
"Que bueno"

Los siguientes 15 minutos los pasaron limpiándose en silencio. Kakashi le lavó la espalda a Sakura con movimientos suaves y agradables, masajeando con cuidado los pequeños hombros y si bien su hombría ya estaba lista de nuevo para la acción, ante la cara de desconcierto de la chica no le hizo nada y simplemente la siguió enjabonando hasta que todo estuvo limpio, salieron de la ducha y se envolvieron en toallas blancas.

------------------------------

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Jejeje. Este capítulo no estaba planeado en mi mapa mental de la historia, pero se me fueron los personajes de las manos y terminaron haciendo cochinadas. :P Es que Kakashi está lo suficientemente bueno como para que haya que apreciarlo desnudo a la luz del día, ¿no, chicas?_

_NO puedo creer que ya estemos en el capítulo 6 de esta historia… ¿se dan cuenta que se termina en dos capítulos más?. Ajá, ajá, esta historia se termina en el capítulo 8 y ya vamos por el 6... wow. Solo dos semanas más. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia hasta entonces._

_Agradecimientos:_

_A todos los que dejaron reviews: _

_ishtarneko__, , __SakuraMaya__, __Karina Natsumi__, __carisma266__, __Corsaria__, y __vampiritha de la arena__, __gael1611__, __Chelsea272__, __tsuki-airen__, __DanyPao__, Jazmine, __Rossetto-chan__, __Shado0wEmerald__ y __wendolyne__._

_A todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_carisma266__, __chio-miau__, __DanyPao__, __ishtarneko__, __Kailena Hiwatari__, __Karina Natsumi__, ____, __SakuraMaya__, __Shado0wEmerald__, __tsuki-airen__, __wendolyne__ y __yomitachan_

_Y a todos los que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_Alexiel Obscure__, __carisma266__, __Chelsea272__, __Corsaria__, __dark27angel__, __delta2007__, __gael1611__, __Hikki Hatake__, __ishtarneko__, __Lindmie__, __Love and Dead__, __Shado0wEmerald__ y __vampiritha de la arena_

_El sábado de la semana que viene subo el capítulo 7. Nos vemos ahí. _


	7. Capítulo 7

**Mi dolor**

**Capítulo 7**

"Kakashi-sensei… no me... no me puedo poner esto"

Sakura había levantado su ropa interior y su calza. La humedad en su entrepierna de la noche anterior estaba ahora seca en la tela, formando una mancha blanca. Kakashi la miró haciendo muecas ante la ropa sucia y empezó a revolver el armario hasta alcanzar unas cajas que estaban más atrás. Abrió una y sacó un pantalón de buzo.

"Tiene olor a guardado, jeje"  
"Es que eran míos cuando era más joven… ahora no me quedan más"  
"Ah…"

Sakura se puso su corpiño y su remera y los pantalones de buzo de Kakashi sin ropa interior... juntó su bombacha y su calza en una bolsa plástica que estaba sobre el pequeño escritorio y se puso a dar vueltas por la pieza tratando de encontrar un peine o un cepillo.

"Mmm… Kakashi" *encontró uno frente al espejo y empezó a desenredar su pelo mirando su reflejo* "¿puedo preguntarte algo?"  
"Ya lo estás haciendo"  
"Bueno, pero me refiero a otra pregunta"  
"¿Creés que la pregunta me va a molestar?"  
"No sé… quizás" *en la parte de atrás del pelo se le habían armado un montón de enredos*  
"Entonces supongo que es mejor que decidas vos si podés preguntarme o no"  
"¿Eh?" *Sakura apoyó el cepillo sobre la cómoda y se dio vuelta aún con el pelo sin terminar de cepillar, le habían entrado muchísimos nervios por lo que iba a decir* "Bueno… yo… yo quiero saber… por qué… no me… bueno, a mi siempre me dijeron que… que los varones lo que más prefieren en cuestiones de sexo es la penetración… y bueno… si bien hicimos cosas que… se sintieron muy, muy bien… nunca me... me... penetraste"  
"Es que no quiero quitarte tu virginidad" *Kakashi a diferencia de ella sonaba totalmente seguro y calmado*  
"¡Pero ya no puedo decir que yo sea virgen!"  
"Eso depende de cómo lo veas… tu cuerpo sigue estando intacto. Si algún día tenés relaciones por primera vez con tu futuro marido y él ve la mancha de sangre va a saber que es el primero en tenerte y eso lo va a hacer muy feliz"  
"Pero… ¿no dijiste antes que vos no querías que jamás otro hombre me toque?"  
"Lo dije, y lo sostengo… pero más importante aún para mi que el hecho de que ningún otro hombre te toque... es que vos seas feliz"  
"Yo soy feliz"  
"Me refiero a feliz amando a alguien" *la chica se quedó en silencio mirándolo* "Yo sé que no tenés sentimientos por mí y no puedo forzarte a que los tengas… por eso quiero protegerte hasta que aparezca alguien por quien sí tengas esos sentimientos y puedas ser muy, muy feliz junto a esa persona" *Se dio vuelta encaminándose hacia la ventana*  
"Vamos, es hora de la práctica"

---------------------------------------

Cuando llegó a su casa después de la práctica Sakura aprovechó para sacarse de una vez el pantalón prestado y ponerse ropa interior y un pantalón propio. Durante la práctica había tenido que hacer las mil y una maniobras evasivas con Naruto para evitar tener que explicarle por qué tenía puesto un pantalón de buzo viejo que parecía de hombre...

La noche anterior y la mañana de ese mismo día habían estado tan llenas de cosas que se asemejaba más a una semana que a apenas unas horas. Lo que le había dicho Kakashi antes de salir del departamento le había golpeado fuerte... él la quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella estuviera con otra persona si eso era lo que a ella le hacía feliz. Sakura sabía que el amor suele estar acompañado por algo de egoísmo... esa sensación de que la persona que amás te pertenezca solo a vos... pero él parecía haberse no enterado.

Por alguna razón tenía ganas de llorar y de reír todo al mismo tiempo. Se sentía verdaderamente afortunada por tener a alguien que la quisiese tanto. ¿Ella podría en una situación inversa comportarse de manera tan madura?... había algo que le dolía y era el hecho de que no sabía si podía corresponder los sentimientos de su sensei. Se acostó en la cama, boca arriba, y se puso a recordar los cientos de veces que habían compartido misiones, comidas, carpas, problemas, soluciones y miles de cosas más.

"¿Sakura?"  
"¿M?" *La chica se sentó derecha y miró hacia la ventana donde estaba Ino arrodillada después de haber saltado hasta allí*  
"Tu sensei parece tenerme de mensajera con vos... me pidió que te avisara" *la chica se bajó del alfeizar de la ventana y empezó a caminar hacia ella* "que él tenía que irse en una misión realmente muy importante y muy peligrosa, y que va a volver en unos días"  
"¡¿Qué?!" *Sakura se puso derecha y trató de salir corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlo*  
"No, Sakura, esperá. Él me pidió que te lo dijera ahora, a las 7, pero él se fue a las 4, no vas a lograr alcanzarlo"  
"¡¡¿Por qué le hiciste caso?!! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"  
"Sakura… yo... perdón, yo no puedo desobedecer lo que un sensei me dice. Además no entiendo qué es lo que está pasando... ¿podrías explicarme?"  
"Yo… yo…"

Sakura le explicó todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días, las cosas que Kakashi le había dicho, las cosas que le habían pasado, todo lo que había sentido. Necesitaba sacárselo de adentro, compartirlo con alguien más. Llegado el final de la historia la chica sonó enojada…

"No sé por qué me hace esto. No le costaba nada venir y simplemente despedirse de mí"  
"Quizás no quería involucrarse más emocionalmente"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque él tiene miedo que vos no sientas nada por él y que si él está todo el tiempo alrededor tuyo él va a estar forzando tus sentimientos en vos"  
"Pero no es así… yo…"  
"¿Vos sentís algo por Kakashi?"  
"No sé… realmente no sé. Creía que no… creía que era la edad, el físico de él, las hormonas… no sé… pero mi cuerpo no me permite dejar de pensar en él. Cuando volvieron de la misión anterior me pasé casi un día entero buscándolo para hablar con él... realmente necesitaba estar cerca suyo. Yo me decía a mi misma... que era para aclarar lo que había pasado, que esa era la única razón, pero parte de mí... parte de mí realmente quería estar con él"  
"Lo que yo creo… es que las cosas se dieron demasiado rápido y que por eso estás confundida con respecto a tus sentimientos. Aprovechá que él se fue en una misión para tomarte las cosas con calma y tratar de entenderte a vos misma. Cuando él vuelva, vas a ver que las cosas van a andar mejor"  
"Supongo que puede funcionar bien así"  
"Así se habla… vamos a tomar un helado de chocolate ¿sí?"  
"Jeh… solución ideal"

Sakura agradeció internamente la existencia de los amigos y el helado de chocolate como cura para cualquier cuestión del corazón y se vistió un poco mejor para salir. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que él no estuviese para pensar… antes de poder decirle a él qué era lo que ella sentía, ella tenía que entender a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sentía.

----------------------------

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde el día en que el ninja copia se había ido a la misión y Sakura ya se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad... si bien había muchas misiones largas, a Kakashi solía no costarle nunca tanto tiempo terminar algo. Había aclarado bastantes cosas consigo misma y estaba mucho más tranquila. No estaba del todo segura que realmente sintiese amor por Kakashi, pero sí muchísimo cariño, que sobrepasaba aquel del de un amigo o un familiar. Lo que sabía muy bien era que le molestaba muchísimo no tenerlo cerca y que quería compartir la mayor cantidad posible de tiempo con él.

Estaba sentada afuera, esperando que Shino le alcanzara unos papeles sobre el clan Aburame que Tsunade le había pedido que leyera. A lo lejos escuchó un gran revuelo de gente que gritaba y pedía ayuda. Salió corriendo hacia la escena, aún sabiendo que estaba a una buena distancia. Cuando llegó vio que un montón de gente estaba ayudando a algunas personas, había gritos, gente corriendo, camillas, un verdadero caos.

"Yo soy estudiante para ninja médico, déjenme pasar"

El grito de la chica al aire hizo que la mayoría de las personas que solo estaban mirando le dejaran paso. Logró llegar al frente de la multitud y vio de qué se trataba. Era un grupo de ninjas de la aldea, la mayoría estaba cubierto de sangre con heridas grandes a la vista y la ropa hecha jirones. Sus ojos recorrieron los cuerpos desmayados en el suelo o al borde de la inconsciencia y se frenaron en una forma familiar.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!"

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su lado. Estaba inconsciente, cubierto de sangre, tenía heridas y cortes por todos lados... ¿quién podía haber hecho esto? Tratando de frenar las lágrimas empezó a hacer curaciones de emergencia mientras gritaba a las personas que tenía más cerca que corrieran a buscar algo que se pudiese usar como camilla para transportar a estas personas al hospital.

------------------------

_Volviendo a la historia central del fic. :P _

_Este es el penúltimo capítulo del fanfic… no puedo creer que haya empezado a subir este fic hace ya 6 semanas… la verdad que estoy un poco sorprendida con lo rápido que se pasó el tiempo. Aunque dicen que cuando el tiempo se te pasa rápido es porque lo estás disfrutando ¿no?. Ojalá ustedes disfruten tanto de leer esta historia como yo disfruté al escribirla._

_Agradecimientos:_

_A todos los que dejaron reviews: _

_ishtarneko__, , __SakuraMaya__, __Karina Natsumi__, __carisma266__, __Corsaria__, y __vampiritha de la arena__, __gael1611__, __Chelsea272__, __tsuki-airen__, __DanyPao__, __Jazmine__, __Rossetto-chan__, __Shado0wEmerald__, __wendolyne__, __-gOthik-otaQugiirl-__, __Kailena Hiwatari__, __Hatake Nabiki__ y __Meriange1409_

_A todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_-gOthik-otaQugiirl-__, __carisma266__, __chio-miau__, __DanyPao__, __Hatake Nabiki,__ishtarneko__, __Kailena Hiwatari__, __Karina Natsumi__, ____, __Meriange1409,__SakuraMaya__, __Shado0wEmerald__, __tsuki-airen__, __wendolyne__ y __yomitachan_

_Y a todos los que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_-gOthik-otaQugiirl-__, __Alexiel Obscure__, __carisma266__, __Chelsea272__, __Corsaria__, __dark27angel__, __delta2007__, __gael1611__, __Hatake Nabiki__, __Hikki Hatake__, __ishtarneko__, __Lindmie__, __Love and Dead__, __Shado0wEmerald__, __vampiritha de la arena__ y __wendolyne_

_El sábado que viene subo el último capítulo de la historia, que es el número 8. Y bueno, en algún momento tenía que terminarse ¿no?. Nos vemos ahí. _


	8. Capítulo 8

**Mi dolor**

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando Kakashi abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que por alguna razón le ardían... la luz brillante que entraba por lo que parecía ser una ventana casi lo estaba cegando. No se podía enfocar en muchas cosas... sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos eran vagos e inconexos. No lograba descifrar en dónde se encontraba o por qué estaba ahí.

Pasados unos cuántos minutos logró que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz y empezó con cuidado a recorrer el cuarto. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Recordaba apenas haber ido a una misión y que las cosas se le fueran de las manos. Había pedido ayuda a otros ninjas de la aldea de Konoha pero la ayuda no llegaba y él estaba muy malherido. Después de eso no lograba recordar mucho más.

Le costaba algo de esfuerzo mover su cuerpo, levantar los brazos se le hacía especialmente complicado. Miró su cuerpo, o al menos la parte que no estaba cubierta por la sábana blanca, y vio que tenía un gran número de cortes en proceso de sanado. No parecía haber señales de quebraduras o fisuras que necesitaran un yeso. Por lo avanzado de la recuperación de los cortes, que ya no tenían los puntos y eran marcas largas en su piel supuso que desde aquel episodio en el bosque había pasado ya un tiempo en el que él estuvo inconsciente.

"Kakashi, estás despierto"

La enorme sorpresa en la voz de la persona que había hablado le demostró que su teoría era cierta. Debía haber pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente. Hizo un esfuerzo para girar la cabeza hacia quien había hablado y se encontró con Tsunade con una expresión en la cara mezcla de felicidad y sorpresa.

"Menos mal que te recuperaste..."  
"No…"

La voz le salió ronca y le costó algo de trabajo hablar, tenía la boca seca. Trató de seguir hablando.

"No creo que haya sido para tanto, mueren ninjas todos los días"  
"Sí es para tanto" *la mujer no lograba entender cómo recién vuelto de la inconsciencia podía ser tan frío* "yo creo que esa chica" *Tsunade hizo un gesto apuntando con el mentón hacia el lado opuesto de la cama* "se iba a morir de la tristeza si no despertabas pronto"

Kakashi se giró hacia el otro lado y se encontró con el cuerpo de Sakura, dormido en una posición que se veía extremadamente incómoda. Estaba sentada en una silla del hospital, junto a la pared. Tenía el pelo desordenado y parecía estar más flaca, casi anémica. Bajo sus ojos se veían las marcas que demostraban que no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente.

"¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo pasó?"  
"3 meses"  
"¡¿Qué?!"

El grito más el movimiento brusco hizo que algunas partes de su cuerpo doliesen. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… ¿cómo era posible que se hubiese lastimado de tal manera que pasase 3 meses inconsciente? ¿qué era lo que lo había atacado? Por suerte para Kakashi, Tsunade parecía leerle la mente

"El grupo de ninjas que los atacaron estaban usando un método de ataque con cortes por medio de la fuerza del aire que no conocíamos y supongo que por eso todos ustedes estuvieron en gran desventaja" *los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron grandes y otra vez la mujer ninja se adelantó a la pregunta* "No, nadie murió en el ataque, todos están en proceso de sanado. La mayoría tenía muchísimas menos heridas que vos por lo que se recuperó antes, sos el último en despertar"

Kakashi volvió a girar la cara hacia el cuerpo de Sakura. El único movimiento en el cuerpo de la chica era la respiración que levantaba y bajaba su pecho casi imperceptiblemente.

"Sakura…"  
"No hubo forma de hacer que deje tu lado. Ha vivido los últimos 3 meses en este hospital asegurándose de que recibas la mejor de las atenciones y velando por vos mientras estabas inconsciente"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Supongo que eso se lo tenés que preguntar a ella ¿no?"

Antes de que Kakashi pudiese objetar nada Tsunade caminó alrededor de la cama y despertó a la chica meciéndola suavemente apoyando la mano en su hombro.

"Sakura, hoy es tu día de suerte"

La mujer sonrió y se alejó de la chica, saliendo de la habitación. Sakura trató de ponerse derecha, le dolía mucho el cuello, había dormido en una posición realmente mala. ¿Qué hora era? ¿qué era lo que Tsunade había dicho? No tenía sentido... Se puso derecha y se alisó lo mejor que pudo la ropa. Caminó hacia la cama de Kakashi y, al igual que había hecho durante los anteriores largos 3 meses recorrió con los ojos el cuerpo de su sensei. Cuando llegó a su cara se dio cuenta que Kakashi la estaba mirando.

La sorpresa de la chica fue tal que pegó un salto hacia atrás tumbando la silla. Kakashi sonrió despacio ante el episodio y la siguió con la vista mientras nerviosamente volvía a poner el mueble en su lugar no pudiendo mirarlo directamente. Al volver a ponerse de frente a él y tomarle la mano, la chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Kakashi-sensei estás bien"  
"Sakura… no estés triste ¿qué pasa?"  
"No estoy triste… estoy… muy feliz"

La chica se arrodilló en el piso junto a la cama. Sus rodillas se habían vencido por los nervios, la sorpresa, la felicidad, todas las emociones juntas. No había soltado la mano de su sensei y ahora la apretaba con más fuerza que nunca. Él respondió a esto acariciando despacio su mano. Ella había deseado por tanto tiempo obtener una respuesta de Kakashi cuando ella tomaba sus manos inmóviles.

"Estoy tan feliz" *Las lágrimas le caían a mares* "Kakashi, perdón por no haber podido entender antes mis sentimientos, perdón por decir que no sentía nada por vos, perdón por hacerte sentir solo y no querido, perdón" *Hablaba muy rápido, sin dejar pausas* "Yo deseaba tanto que despertaras... no sabía qué iba a hacer si no lo hacías... me di cuenta que yo también te quiero muchísimo, que quiero estar siempre con vos, siempre, siempre"

La chica apoyó la frente en la mano de su sensei y este le acarició con cuidado el pelo, organizando los mechones desordenados. Kakashi tenía una mezcla de emociones dentro. En parte se sentía realmente muy feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero para él eso parecía haber sido ayer... y sabía que para ella no, sabía que Sakura había pasado meses llorando por él, sintiéndose mal, dejando de dormir o comer adecuadamente.

"Sakura, gracias… eso me pone muy, muy feliz. Pero no me gusta que te preocupes tanto por mí. Yo voy a estar muchas veces en situaciones de riesgo, no quiero que si yo un día falto vos te pongas así de mal"  
"Yo… yo prometo no ponerme mal nunca más… esta vez… esta vez me pasó porque realmente me ponía muy triste el hecho de que no hayas escuchado lo que realmente siento"  
"Ojalá prometer ser feliz para siempre fuese algo tan sencillo"  
"Yo voy a cuidarte, lo mejor que pueda y nada malo va a pasar"  
"Gracias…" *Kakashi sonrió ante las actitudes aún adolescentes de la chica*  
"¿Vos… me vas a cuidar a mí?"  
"Claro… Sakura. Para siempre"

**FIN**

-----------------------------------

_T_T_

_¿Qué les pareció el final de la historia? Realmente traté de que quede lo mejor posible. Sé que en parte es un poco cliché (¿un poco?), sé que quedó medio melodramático (:P) pero a mí, por lo menos, me gustó. Por lo general nosotros humanos no nos damos cuenta que realmente queremos con el alma a una persona hasta que nos falta. Sobre todo cuando somos pendex y no medimos lo que estamos haciendo._

_Bueno, éste es el tercer fanfic que termino de publicar acá en fanfiction. Terminar cosas te da esa sensación agridulce de que un período está finalizando y con eso las cosas que estuvieron presentes en ese período se van a ir, pero por otro lado sabés que la llegada del final significa que pudiste completar un proyecto y llegar a la meta y lograste muchas cosas en el camino. No sé. Me cuestan los finales._

_Gracias por acompañarme durante estos dos meses de publicación del fanfic. Gracias a los que se engancharon el primer día, a los que se engancharon en el medio y a los que recién leen hoy por primera vez la historia. _

_Gracias __(¡a un montón de gente!)__: _

_A todos los que dejaron reviews: _

_ishtarneko__, , __SakuraMaya__, __Karina Natsumi__, __carisma266__, __Corsaria__, y __vampiritha de la arena__, __gael1611__, __Chelsea272__, __tsuki-airen__, __DanyPao__, __Jazmine__, __Rossetto-chan__, __Shado0wEmerald__, __wendolyne__, __-gOthik-otaQugiirl-__, __Kailena Hiwatari__, __Hatake Nabiki__, __Meriange1409__ y __dark-exlit_

_A todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_-gOthik-otaQugiirl-__, __carisma266__, __chio-miau__, __DanyPao__, __dark-exlit__, __HANNIA__, __Hatake Nabiki,__ishtarneko__, __Kailena Hiwatari__, __Karina Natsumi__, ____, __Meriange1409,__SakuraMaya__, __Shado0wEmerald__, __tsuki-airen__, __wendolyne__ y __yomitachan_

_Y a todos los que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_-gOthik-otaQugiirl-__, __Alexiel Obscure__, __carisma266__, __Chelsea272__, __Corsaria__, __dark-exlit__, __dark27angel__, __delta2007__, __gael1611__, __Hatake Nabiki__, __Hikki Hatake__, __ishtarneko__, __Lindmie__, __Love and Dead__, __Shado0wEmerald__, __Uchiha Em__, __uchihabrun__, __vampiritha de la arena__ y __wendolyne_

_Hasta este momento ésta es la historia mía con más reviews, favoritos y alertas, jeje. _

_Bueno, estoy escribiendo otro fanfic de Naruto (personajes totalmente distintos) que se llama "Si me tenés miedo" es un Shino x Hinata. Si les interesa, les agradecería que se pasen y vean si les gusta. _

_Entonces, nos estamos viendo en ese u en otro fic más adelante. Gracias a todos por leer._


End file.
